1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bucket holders and, more particularly, to a bucket holding apparatus for holding a bucket at a stationary position during operating procedures.
2. Prior Art
For do-it-yourselfers and tradesmen, the development and introduction of power tools made the accomplishment of many jobs much easier and less physically demanding. Starting with the introduction of the power-driven screwdriver in 1987 and then the arrival of 18 and 24 volt cordless drills, battery-powered electric tools have gained wide acceptability among both do-it-yourselfers and contractors. Battery charging times, which initially were measured in hours, have been compressed to minutes.
Cordless tools have proved immensely popular on outdoor job sites and in areas, including many foreign markets, where electric power supplies are unreliable. According to newly released U.S. Census of Manufactures data, product shipments of battery-powered tools have more than doubled in the last ten years. However, one job which must be performed fairly often by do-it-yourselfers and many tradesmen which has not been made any easier by the use of power tool is the basic job of mixing various types of substances such as caulks, compounds, paints, drywall mud, and other materials.
This job is normally accomplished by pouring a substance in a bucket and holding the bucket with the legs and knees while the substance is being stirred to form a homogenous mixture. Even if an electric drill is used, this is still a time consuming and labor intensive task which frequently results in a fair amount of spillage. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for eliminating or alleviating the problems of spillage and physical effort required to mix various types of substances within a bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,208 to Kennard discloses a support for a mixer bucket which includes a raised platform having a recess shaped to accommodate a mixer bucket. Resistance means are provided in the recess that engages against the bucket to maintain the bucket stationary while the contents of the bucket are being mixed. Unfortunately, this prior art example can not be used on all horizontal surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,001 to Durand discloses a container holder for mixing slurry material in a 2½ or 5 gallon bucket. The container holder is formed from a one-piece raised top portion having a centrally disposed aperture allowing insertion of a stirring paddle. Depending from the top portion are two legs that extend downwardly and span the entire height of the bucket to be mixed with foot pads joined at the bottom of the legs extending outwardly therefrom which allow an individual to stand on during the mixing operation. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to be easily moved or stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,184 to Lytle discloses an apparatus for retaining a canister having an adjustable base and at least one swing member attached to the base and preferably two swing members attached to the base opposite each other. The base further has a spring member disposed thereupon and in contact with the swing member to keep the swing member in a first open position. The swing member has a first end that is rotatably attached to the base via a hinge member and a second end that has a semicircular recess formed therein. The base is adjustable to provide an adjustable range of motion of the swing member with respect to the base. In operation, the apparatus moves from a first open position to a second closed position upon application of a force upon the swing members to retain a canister placed between the swing members. Use of the apparatus results in no temporary movement or constricting of a worker's limbs that may result in imbalance or injury, nor requires a second person to stabilize the canister. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to be easily moved or stored.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for holding a bucket at a stationary position during operating procedures. The bucket holding apparatus is comprised of two interconnected sections that are placed on any horizontal surface for use. The apparatus advantageously allows the user to quickly and easily mix materials within a bucket without running the risk of knocking the container over, and spilling the contents thereof. This saves the user a considerable amount of time, energy, and also money that would otherwise be lost to wasted product as the result of a spill. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.